


Broken City

by Nebilas



Series: Broken [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (GOOD), Angst, Depression, F/M, Gabriel is in Prison, Identities have been revealed, Sequel, Some DJWifi is in here too, Somebody isn't completely honest with someone they care about cliche, lots of flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebilas/pseuds/Nebilas
Summary: Sequel to Broken Facade. After the defeat of Hawkmoth, Adrien and Marinette are under the assumption that Paris is back to normal, and no more miraculous are in play. But now there's a new mayor who is hellbent on forcing Ladybug and Chat Noir to retire, and Tikki has been feeling uneasy. What happens when half of the city loses faith in its heroes? The people suffer.





	1. The Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel! Hurray! Hopefully you won't be disappointed!
> 
> Also, check out my [Tumblr](https://nebilas-writes.tumblr.com/) if you want to stay updated on all of my works. I'm working on (I kid you not) FIVE right now. What is wrong with me? Anyways. Enjoy!
> 
> (Bows and awkwardly slides out of the room)

December 23rd. For the vast majority of France, it was a normal day. They went about their business, preparing for the holiday season upcoming for them. But for a certain city, everyone was on edge. 

 

The people of Paris had no idea what to believe. There were rumors, certainly. Rumors that Ladybug and Chat Noir had gone toe to toe with Hawkmoth, the villain who had been threatening Paris for nearly three years. Rumors that they had won. But there were just as many that there had been no winner. A few claimed that the duo had lost but that was neither here nor there, because the police had called for a press conference. 

 

This in itself wasn't unusual. Neither was the fact that the main focus of said press conference would be presented by Ladybug and Chat Noir. They'd had more than one over their tenure. What  _ was  _ unusual was the fact that this press conference had been called mere hours before it would be happening. For every single press conference before this one had been set up weeks in advance. But this was new, and the people of Paris wanted answers. Which was why at 10 am, on December 23rd, those people turned their focus onto their televisions. The press conference was beginning.

 

“Thank you for coming.”  the officer said. “I am Detective Inspector Jenkins. With me are Ladybug and Chat Noir. I must ask, please refrain from asking questions until after the official statement is over. Let us begin. Late last evening, the villain known as Hawkmoth made an appearance. A  _ physical  _ appearance.”  the reporters muttered amongst themselves. As far as they knew this had never happened before.  “There was a battle between the villain and our heroes, going on for around fifteen minutes. During that time, they discovered his identity… And successfully brought him into custody.”  

 

The room exploded with noise. Some were cheering. Others were screaming questions. One even tried to leap over the desk to hug the two heroes and had to be restrained. What nobody noticed, and wouldn't notice for quite some time, were the stony faces of the two heroes. The concealed despair of one and the hidden worry of the second. 

 

Adrien, for his part,  wasn’t entirely sure how he was keeping it together. He was numb from the blend of emotions. He was terrified, exhausted, more than a little worried, and that wasn’t even counting the fact that Hawkmoth, his own  _ father _ , could blow the whistle on his identity at literally any moment. 

 

Next to Adrien sat Marinette. She felt like she was going to throw up. So much had happened in the last few hours. She’d managed to bullshit her way through her parents interrogation when they’d returned from their night out and found Adrien and Mari asleep on the sofa. Not to mention she’d woken up to find Adrien crying around 3 AM, and he, being the person he was, insisted that he was okay, at least for the moment. Personally, she was fine. But she also felt incredibly guilty for being relieved that the fight was finally,  _ finally,  _ over. The villain who they had fought for three years was finally defeated. Both heroes were snapped from their thoughts as the chief turned the conference over to them, and they braced for the onslaught of questions they knew were coming. Ladybug picked a woman in the third row.

 

“Ladybug, Nadja Chamack, TVi. Just who  _ was  _ Hawkmoth?”  Silence fell as the entire conference stared at the heroes. A few police officers also leaned forwards. Most still didn’t know. Ladybug glanced at Chat, who was extremely tense. He gave her a slight, almost imperceptible nod. She took a deep breath.

 

“He was the well known fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste.”  

 

Silence. Deafening silence. An entire city stared at their televisions in complete disbelief. Whatever they had expected, it wasn’t this. Incredibly, it was Chat who pressed forward.

 

“It would appear..”  He hesitated as every eye in the room shifted to him. He collected himself and began again.  “From what he said during the fight, he seemed to believe that stealing the cat and ladybug miraculous would allow him to resurrect the deceased Mrs. Agreste. Of course, after reviewing the book in his possession we found no evidence to support his theory.”  More silence. Eventually a reporter in the front asked another question.

 

“And what about his son?”  Chat twitched. Again, hardly noticeable. But Marinette noticed. Just like she always had.

 

“Adrien has been informed.”  He replied softly. That was the moment a woman walked into the room. She wore a bright blue dress, with a matching colored hat. She was a pudgy woman, with a very grouchy expression. She sat at the back of conference room, observing the proceedings. Only five people saw her enter. 

 

“Will there be an investigation into Adrien Agreste?”  Another reporter shouted. Ladybug dropped the water bottle she had picked up. Chat though, much to her horror, simply looked resigned.

 

“Not at this moment no.”  The detective inspector replied.  “We have no reason to suspect that Hawkmoth had an accomplice.”

 

“What happened during the fight? How did you defeat him Ladybug?”  Another asked from the front. Ladybug almost growled.  _ Why do they never give Chat credit?  _

 

“Actually it was almost all Chat. He was the one who beat him.”  She responded truthfully. Chat opened his mouth to protest but she bulldozed on.  “See Hawkmoth figured out how to make an akuma target a specific person, and took over Chat Noir. Chat was able to shake off the mind control, and he used the extra powers Hawkmoth gave him to defeat him.”  A brief smattering of applause broke out through the room, though many wore skeptical expressions.

 

“We also returned the miraculous to the man who keeps them safe.”  Chat added. Ladybug frowned. She still didn’t trust Fu. The reporters scribbled down the responses, and she pointed at another reporter for a question. 

 

“Are you planning on retiring now that Hawkmoth has been defeated?”  The two stared at the reporter in shock. Then they looked at each other. They hadn’t even  _ considered  _ that option. 

 

“Not that we’ve planned.”  Ladybug finally said slowly.  “If we do, I don’t know when that would be. It won’t be immediate, I’m sure Paris will still need us for a good while yet.”  This generated some positive murmurs and nods from the crowd, though the woman who had entered earlier seemed to scowl. Mari stared at her. Who  _ was  _ she?

 

“Ladybug! My editor wants to know if you two are dating now!”  Ladybug turned an icy glare on the reporter, prepared to tell him that it was absolutely none of his business, but before she could answer she found herself on the receiving end of a very passionate kiss from Chat. It lasted at most five seconds, but Mari suddenly found herself beet red and unable to speak. Chat glanced out at the audience, all of whom were watching with glee, and winked. 

 

“No more questions.”  Chat smirked. And with that, he grabbed Ladybug’s hand, and led her from the room, just as Ladybug finally got her voice back.

 

“I hate you so much.”

 

“I love you too my lady.”  

 

“Did you  _ have  _ to do that?? In front of everyone?”

 

“Aww. You’re still red.”

 

“Shut up!”

 

The occupants of the press room sighed contentedly, many having just seen their OTP come to life. The Detective Inspector coughed into his microphone, though he too was smiling.

 

“Are there any more questions?”  Immediately, every hand in the room shot up.

 

The woman in blue glowered as the press conference proceeded. Some serious changes needed to be made to the police department's policy even without her own personal bias. Her scowl became more pronounced as the Detective Inspector continued to praise Ladybug and Chat Noir for their work.  _ They’re still vigilantes.  _ She thought to herself.  _ And they’ll either fall in line or retire.  _ The woman allowed a small smile to creep onto her face as she fingered a butterfly necklace around her neck.  _ And then this city will be mine. _

 

It had been almost comically easy to steal the necklace from the old man. She knew perfectly well who he was, having been a former miraculous wielder in Italy. She clenched her fists at the memory of her miraculous being stripped by the council. _Abuse of power._ They had claimed. _Well where were you here?_ She thought angrily. The woman quickly calmed down though, remembering all she wanted was within her grasp. She reflected for a moment, realizing just how foolish Hawk- Gabriel Agreste had been. 

 

He should have operated from the shadows, gotten rid of the flashy outfits and replaced them with cloaks of shadow. Turned the city on itself with no one the wiser. He could have left Paris with a power vacuum and seized it for himself. She rose, staring distastefully at the officers in the room.  _ I won’t make that same mistake.  _ She thought smirking.  _ Paris will fall to me. To Pappilon.  _ And with that, she strode out of the press room. A few officers saw her leave, but they didn’t give her much attention. And why would they? She was another nameless face. And after all, now was a time for celebration. But as the city of Paris rejoiced, the woman set the first part of her plan in motion. All it took was two words.

 

_ “Darkwings Rise.” _


	2. The New Mayor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's election night in Paris. Things don't go as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAA I POSTED THE WRONG CHAPTER
> 
> Okay this should fix it tho I'm so sorry if you read this you're probably so confused

“Nino, can you pass me the sugar?”

 

“Sure thing ‘Nette!”

 

“Adrien can you add some more flour?”

 

“Gladly.”

 

“Nino where is your girlfriend? I need to set her to work.”  Nino laughed at Marinette’s grouchy expression.

 

“No idea. I think she’s just late. I would blame an akuma, but you took care of that so..”  Mari smirked and Adrien chuckled. 

 

Three months after defeating Hawkmoth, things were going incredibly well. Adrien, for his part, was still holding it together, though if you asked him, even he wasn’t sure how he was doing it. He had yet to visit his father in prison. He had staunchly refused to talk to him, even to hear him out, though he knew Gabriel asked about him constantly. But he would. Just not yet.

 

As for his three friends, they had treated him like he was made of glass the first week after the battle. They’d avoided saying the word akuma, avoided mentioning Hawkmoth, avoided literally anything that could possibly hurt Adrien. Adrien had sat them all down and told them to  “stop treating me like I’m going to shatter. If anything you’re making it worse. Just let me be another Paris citizen. Gossip to me.” And they had. It wasn’t that they weren’t worried about him, he caught them all staring at him more than once, but they had eventually fallen into normalcy, which Adrien was all too happy to embrace.

 

Which was why, as March began to draw to a close, the group of friends found themselves closer than they had ever been. Thanks to Alya’s new access to Ladybug and Chat Noir, the Ladyblog had somehow managed to skyrocket even higher in popularity, and was now widely accepted as the main place to get news on the two heroes. 

 

Nino was currently writing music, and thanks to Mari, had managed to hook Jagged Stone on one of his songs, and was now sponsored by the rock star. 

 

Marinette was still designing, which Adrien was all too happy to support, though he did occasionally complain about how she would disappear into her room for hours at a time. She had sent some to the best design school in France, and was expecting to hear back any day. 

 

As for Adrien, he was still modelling. His friends had been adamant that he shouldn’t, but they relaxed when he reassured them it was still on his own schedule, and that it was completely voluntary on his part. 

 

The main reason he was doing it though, was that he was still unsure if he would be able to access his father’s bank accounts. The police had been investigating his father, and while they hadn’t found anything, he dreaded the thought of suddenly having nothing at the age of seventeen. Natalie had been an absolute godsend, staying with him despite having every possible reason to leave all but adopting him. The two were now living in an apartment three blocks from the Dupain-Cheng's.

 

As for Marinette and Adrien, the two were with each other constantly. Once the identity drama had been cleared, the two could be found together in either form at all hours. Hilariously, as Adrien told his friend group one morning, the editor of a magazine had gotten into an argument with the owner about which couple should be on the cover, the owner voting for the name brand of Ladybug and Chat Noir, while the editor vied for the two teenagers. Both pictures were stunning, and in the end, the magazine decided to print two versions of the same issue. 

 

This had sent Marinette into a panic, Alya and Nino into a laughing fit, while Plagg pretended to not find it funny as Tikki poked him playfully. Plagg and Tikki had reassured Mari that nobody would notice, and when confronted as to why, simply gave each other knowing smirks. Thus, Mari forced it out of her mind, and their lives continued. 

 

The Dupain-Chengs were quickly learning how to dodge the paparazzi, though they had to admit their daughter dating Adrien was providing a boost to their sale numbers. Adrien had volunteered his services one afternoon, and not long after that, he was working their part time.  “I’m here most of the time anyway.” He had pointed out to them, when they originally shot down his idea. Of course, being the sunshine child (as Alya loved calling him) that he was, when they first offered to pay him, he refused, until a week later, they refused to let him work until he accepted a paycheck, which he did. Reluctantly. 

 

But through all of this, more than anything, he had been happy. He’d been content for the first time he could remember in forever. It was hard to believe that he and Marinette had only been together for less than six months. It felt like so much longer. Everyone around them seemed to feel the same way. It had been commented on by many a person over the past few months. Even Chloe had admitted that the two were amazing together. Reluctantly.

 

At the present moment, it was past 8 pm, which meant the bakery was closed. Marinette however, was still stressing over food. In this case, chocolate chip cookies for her kwami and the bake sale at school the ensuing day. They had already made several various other baking articles, like croissants, (chocolate covered and otherwise), and a multitude of other cookie types. But now, Alya was an hour late, and Marinette was determined to make sure Alya did something. 

 

“Shall I call her?”  Adrien asked timidly. Marinette could get a bit scary when it came to her best friend.

 

“Yes.”  Marinette growled.  “That girl is going to do  _ something  _ damn it, I don’t care what her reason is.”  

 

“I got it.”  Nino said, reaching for his phone. Marinette slapped his hand away.

 

“The hell you will. She’d just use her sultry voice and you’ll agree with whatever she says.”  She fixed Nino with a glare that brooked no argument and Adrien snickered as he selected Alya’s contact in his phone.

 

After several rings, he was greeted with her answering machine. 

 

_ You have reached the voicemail of Alya Cesaire. Please leave a message at the beep. *Beep* _

 

“Hey Alya, we’re at the bakery, and  _ you  _ are supposed to be here. You should be lucky that I called because if it was Mari she would be chewing your ear off.”  A glance over at his girlfriend elicited a firm nod, and Adrien stifled a laugh. “Basically for your sake you should get here ASAP.”  He hung up and shrugged. Mari rolled her eyes, while Nino shrugged back helplessly.

 

“It is a bit weird though.”  Marinette commented. “She’s always on her phone, so why wouldn’t she be answering?”

 

“Maybe she hates all of us now.”  Nino said, reaching for a dough covered spoon. Adrien and Marinette simultaneously batted his hand away.

 

“Somehow I doubt it.”  Adrien chuckled. 

 

“Here turn on the news.”  Mari said, throwing a remote at Nino, who caught it. He pushed the on button, and surfed through the channels, looking for the desired news station. He got there a few moments later, with the reporter Nadja Chamack on screen.

 

“-election is currently being labeled as too close to call. Mayor Andre Bourgeois was a heavy favorite to win, but the newcomer Natalia Dorsen made an incredible run over the past three months. She burst onto the political scene after Ladybug and Chat Noir were victorious over Hawkmoth. She is a strong advocate of the Revealing Group of Paris Vigilantes, having stated that she thinks Ladybug and Chat Noir should reveal themselves to the public. She has also been a strong supporter of the idea that the son of Hawkmoth son, one Adrien Agreste, needs to be investigated.” 

 

Marinette, Adrien, and Nino, stared at the screen in abject shock as Nadja continued.

 

“While it seemed these controversial ideas would eliminate her at the beginning of the race, she hung around by proposing more popular legislation. Despite this, Mayor Bourgeois was projected to win by a 60-40 majority. Our experts are wondering if her earlier controversial ideas have been forgotten in the long race, which could have lead to this unexpected close race.”

 

“She could win?”  Nino asked in disbelief.  “She’s so unpleasant.”

 

“Well people haven’t exactly been thrilled with Mayor Bourgeois.”  Marinette said thoughtfully. “But even still I didn’t think that she would actually have a chance.”

 

“It’s not that surprising honestly.”  Adrien commented. “After that whole thing that came out about how he and Chloe caused their fair share of akumas.”  

 

“I suppose that’s true.”  Mari murmured. “You don’t think she’ll actually.. Investigate you do you Adrien?”

 

Adrien stared at the screen pensively for a few moments before answering.

 

“I think.. Even if she does, it won’t matter. I don’t have anything to hide.”

 

“She’ll be biased though.”  Nino pointed out.

 

“She won’t be leading the investigation.”  Adrien said confidently, though he felt anything but. It was at that moment that Nino’s phone began buzzing. 

 

“It’s Alya.”  Nino announced, answering and putting it on speaker.

 

“I am legally obligated to inform you that you are on speaker phone.”  Nino said.

 

“Yeah yeah.”  Alya replied. She sounded exhausted.  “Guys listen. I got caught up in the election thing and I lost track of time. And I hate to say it but from the latest figures it seems like Dorsen is going to win. It might be close enough for a recount, but it really does look like she’s got it.”

 

“Shit.”  Marinette muttered, pointing at the screen.

 

“Are they calling it?”  Alya asked.

 

“Yeah they are.”  Adrien replied.

 

“We can call it now.”  Nadja said, trying, and somewhat failing, to keep a neutral look on her face.  “With 99% in, we can now project that Natalia Dorsen will be the next Mayor of Paris.”

 

Alya got to the bakery twenty minutes later, face grim. She glanced at Adrien, who could only shrug. Tom and Sabine had joined the teenagers a few minutes prior, and while they hadn’t said anything to Adrien directly, they kept glancing at him worriedly. A sense of gloom had settled across the Dupain-Cheng household, as well as a good portion of the Parisian population.

 

XxXxXxXxXx

 

Natalia Dorsen was a beautiful woman. She was also very used to getting what she wanted. And tonight, she had gotten exactly that.

 

As she strode towards the podium, she was greeted to a roar of approval. She smiled broadly, flashing a thumbs up to her left. As she got to the microphone, she held up a hand and waited for silence to fall upon the crowd.

 

“Thank you! Thank you. Thank you so much.”  She shouted, as the crowd fell silent. “Thank you Paris. Thank you for having faith in me to lead you for the next few years. Your faith in me has helped us set Paris on a new path.”  She continued to speak and the crowd ate up every bit of it. She called for reform, but carefully left out any mention of Ladybug and Chat Noir, despite every fiber in her being crying for her to proclaim them as vigilantes and put a warrant out for their arrest.

 

No. As Daphne had told her. Patience. She had to be patient. She shot a glance behind her and met the eyes of a smiling Daphne, who gave her a thumbs up.  _ Daphne practically got me this nomination.  _ She mused.  _ I really should reward her.  _ Unbeknownst to her, Daphne already had all of the reward that she wanted.

 

_ Finally.  _ Daphne thought, her grin becoming slightly manic.  _ A puppet for me to control. What now Ladybug and Chat Noir? What will you do when I use my mayor who genuinely believes in my agenda to bring down legislation for your arrest. When I bring down the full force of an investigative team on Adrien Agreste?  _ She reached into her pocket and clutched the butterfly miraculous for a moment.  _ Paris is all but mine, and you don’t even know it. And if things go according to plan, you never will.  _


	3. Can I Quote That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy Adrien divulges some things he's usually hesitant to talk about. Tikki has a weird feeling..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so yeah this was meant to be chapter 3 NOT chapter 2. but I fixed it! Yay!

“I think Chloe is in shock.”  Nino whispered.

 

“You  _ think?”  _  Adrien said, eyebrows raised. 

 

It was now Monday morning, and the two boys were in class waiting for the girls to show up. Chloe had staggered into class three minutes after they’d walked in, her usual attitude nowhere to be found. Her hair was unkempt, and she wasn’t wearing makeup. These two things on their own were enough to send up red flags to the class that she wasn’t to be bothered on this day. Adrien doubted that Chloe had the energy to even start anything.

 

“Chloe is in shock.”  Nino amended.

 

“Much better.”  Adrien said, nodding once.

 

It was another few minutes before Alya and Marinette walked in, Marinette oddly pensive, while Alya looked like she’d gotten no sleep. Adrien could relate.

 

“Babe how much sleep did you get?”  Nino asked, frowning worriedly. 

 

“About an hour.”  Alya said, clutching her head.  “People keep asking for a comment from Ladybug and Chat Noir, but  _ someone  _ decided that they weren’t going to make one yet, if at all.”

 

Marinette interjected at this point.  “And as I  _ said,  _ Ladybug probably doesn’t want to start a feud with the new mayor before she even takes office, no matter what she has said in the past.”

 

Alya threw her hands up in exasperation.  “Well maybe Chat Noir will have something to say?”  She said, casting a hopeful glance in Adrien’s direction. Adrien took one look at his girlfriend and chose not to reply, not wishing to suffer the wrath of either woman. 

 

“Somehow I doubt it babe.”  Nino said, rubbing Alya’s shower consolingly. Alya muttered a few choice words under her breath but let it go after that. 

 

Adrien was snapped from his thoughts by a set of lips on his cheek.  “Hey Kitty. How’re you doing?”

 

“Well the world hasn’t ended yet.”  He replied, right before he noticed Sabrina racing across the room to comfort Chloe.  “.. for some of us anyway.” He amended, nodding at the two. Marinette followed his gaze and winced.

 

“Why did she even bother to come to school?”

 

“Keeping up appearances.”  Adrien replied instantly. “Dad had me do that all the time for any rumor going around or whatever fake scandal was supposedly happening.”  He yawned and nestled his head in his arms.

 

Marinette turned back to Adrien, looking a bit surprised.  “Was it always like that?”

 

“What?”  Adrien asked, not bothering to lift his head, merely turning it so he could look at his girlfriend.

 

“Was your father always like that? Did he always just.. See you as a pawn?” 

 

Adrien contemplated this for a few moments before responding.  “He was better when Mom was around I think. But I don’t know.” If Adrien hadn’t been so tired he might have noticed the way Marinette’s eyes widened at the mention of his mother, but he didn’t and it was at that moment that their teacher began class.

 

XxXxXxXxXx

 

Ladybug had a lot on her mind as she began her patrol that night. She was worrying about her boyfriend for one, despite his constant insistence that he was fine. The fact he’d brought up his father, and then his  _ mother  _ willingly was telling. He had mentioned her maybe twice, and even then, he had been very reluctant to do so. 

 

She frowned as she hung a right at an intersection. Maybe she was overthinking it, and he really was just exhausted like he said. The other problem was a bit more serious. Namely what to do about the mayor-elect. She would be taking office in a matter of weeks, and while she hadn’t said anything yet, Ladybug was convinced that the womans opinions on herself and Chat would not be withheld for long.

 

This feeling was only exacerbated by the sight of several protesters marching down the street, holding aloft signs against the mayor.

 

She frowned. This was exactly why her own opinions were something she couldn’t disclose at the moment. A wrong statement could truly split Paris right down the middle. She and Chat needed to feel out whether or not they could find some form of truce with her. If that failed, well.. Then they’d figure that out too. 

 

She sighed as she remembered how irritable Alya had been all day. When Mari had staunchly refused to give a statement, Alya had become more than a little bitter. Marinette couldn’t blame her.. Not really. Alya was being hounded by several news organizations as well as the mass following of the Ladyblog. 

 

_ “But I don’t have anything to say.”  Marinette protested. _

 

_ “Marinette please. Anything.”  Alya begged. _

 

_ “I can’t. I don’t know how she’ll want to run everything. If she’s willing to extend an olive branch, I don’t want to trample on it before she even offers it!” _

 

_ “Can I quote you on that??”   _

 

_ “No, Alya.” _

 

Mari slowed down as she neared her family’s bakery. She could see her parents closing up shop, and that Adrien had dropped by, as he often did, and was helping out. She smiled, and came to a decision. She landed on her balcony and released her transformation, tossing a cookie into the air as she did so. Tikki zoomed after it and ate it in three quick bites. 

 

“I think I’m rubbing off on you.”  Said a disembodied voice.

 

“Evening Plagg.”  Marinette said, leaning back as Tikki floated past her face and settled in with her kwami counterpart. She opened a drawer and handed him a camembert slice. He devoured it in two bites.

 

“How was patrol?”  Plagg asked, before releasing a loud burp.

 

“Nothing much happened. Saw some protestors.”  Marinette replied, grabbing her phone. She selected her message chat with Alya and hesitated. A knock on her trapdoor snapped her from her thoughts.  “Come in!” She called.

 

Adrien’s arm shoved the trapdoor out of the way, followed by his head. His face lit up with a grin when his eyes landed on her, and he quickly pulled the rest of himself through.  “Hey princess.” He greeted. 

 

“Evening kitty.”  Marinette responded, grinning back, before pulling him in for a brief kiss. She quickly went back to her phone, and thus her dilemma, sitting down on her bed with a huff.

 

“What’s bothering you?”  Adrien asked, sitting behind her and peering over her shoulder.

 

Marinette leaned back into him, and was rewarded with a kiss to the forehead.  “Just trying to figure out what to tell Alya.”

 

“That’s probably a good idea.”  Adrien said thoughtfully. “If we stay silent she’ll think we’re scared. Of course that’s assuming she still cares and we aren’t just overthink all of this.”

 

Marinette sighed and started typing.  “I really hope we are.” Adrien read over her shoulder as she typed, making noises of assent as he played with her hair.  “Good?” She asked a few moments later.

 

Adrien re-read it again, before nodding.  “It’s good. Neutral but still encouraging. As expected of my lady.”  He said the last two words in a husky tone and leaned in.

 

She laughed and put a finger on his nose, and sent the text.  “Easy there kitten. Some of us have homework to do.” 

 

Adrien suddenly nibbled her ear and she gasped.  “That sounds like a you problem sweetheart.” He murmured, moving his way down to her neck.

 

Occasionally, Marinette hated the way his voice made her shiver. This was one of those times. This irritation was quickly forgotten as his lips grazed her neck. Marinette opened her mouth to protest again, but paused. Adrien sensed her hesitation and used it to strike. He pressed his lips to hers and pulled her against him, giving her a long, searing kiss that took her breath away.

 

“You still gonna back out princess?”  Adrien asked, gazing into her eyes. Marinette stared back, drinking in the smirk and the challenge that lay barely concealed within his eyes.

 

_ Oh, what the hell.  _ She thought, and promptly slammed her lips to his, toppling him onto the bed.

 

XxXxXxXxXx

 

“Well it’s not like they had sex.”  Tikki said, trying to appease Plagg.

 

“They may as well have had!”  He protested. “It was just as awkward!”

 

“It’s only awkward if you make it awkward.”  A shirtless Adrien commented, walking past the kwamis with the water Marinette had requested. 

 

“Nice love mark Adrien.”  Tikki giggled, noticing a mark just below his collarbone. 

 

Adrien grinned, completely unabashed.  “Thank you! It might be my favorite so far.”

 

“Based on the noises you were making, that doesn’t surprise me.”  Plagg grumbled. Adrien turned pink and tossed a camembert slice at him, which he had also collected. Plagg caught it in his mouth and began chewing. Adrien left the two kwamis to themselves and returned to his girlfriend, who was cuddling with a pillow.

 

“Guess I’ve been replaced.”  Adrien commented, pouting. 

 

“Never.”  Marinette said emphatically, holding up an arm as an invitation. He handed her the water, which she thanked him for, before draining most of it in one drink. He snuggled against her as she put the drink to the side.

 

“Mmm this is better than the neck kisses.”  Adrien murmured. Marinette rolled her eyes but giggled in spite of herself.

 

“Any chance I could get you to stay the night?”  She asked hopefully. 

 

Adrien laughed and gave her a kiss on the forehead. The two had only been able to spend the night together twice since their night on the couch, which had been more about recovery than anything else. Both times, the couple had slept beautifully, and despite Plagg’s incessant complaining beforehand, he had shut up when he realized he would be spending time non-stop with Tikki. Plagg often went through phases of complaining before realizing there was a motive for him to support the thing he was complaining about.

 

“Not this time. First of all, your parents are home, and you know how Natalie feels about school nights.”  

 

Marinette pouted, but accepted this, and snuggled deeper into her boyfriend’s embrace. 

 

“Second of all, you have homework, and I’m not in a studying mood. I’d just distract you.”  He paused, and then added, “Just like I have been doing.” 

 

“But you’re such a purr-fect distraction kitty.”  As soon as the words left her lips, she knew she’d made an enormous mistake, because Plagg let out a strangled shout of  _ NO,  _ Tikki was shaking her head sadly, and Adrien had a massive grin on his face.

 

“Did you just pun?”  He asked, trying and failing to keep the excitement out of his voice. 

 

“Ummm. No?”  Marinette said, as though he hadn’t been there to hear it 5 seconds prior. 

 

“You did.”  Tikki called. 

 

Plagg groaned.  “Don’t encourage him, now he’s going to be insufferable all over again.”  

 

Adrien’s massive grin hadn’t faded in any way, shape or form, and Marinette knew all hell was going to break loose.

 

“I’m too happy to even come up with one.”  Adrien finally admitted. 

 

“Oh thank me.”  Plagg said, sighing in relief. Adrien and Marinette looked at him in disbelief while Tikki just sighed.

 

“Did you seriously just superimpose yourself in God’s place?”  Marinette asked, incredulous. 

 

“Well I am  _ a  _ god.”  Plagg defended.

 

“..Of sorts.”  Adrien said. “A god of sorts. You really are a cat aren’t you?”

 

“Yes!”  Tikki exclaimed, while Plagg’s jaw dropped in indignation.  “I told you so!” She said to Plagg, smirking.

 

Plagg eventually just gave an indifferent shrug.  “You know cats used to be sacred in Egypt, so I’ll take that as a compliment.”

 

“With the traits I’m talking about, you shouldn’t.”  Adrien said flatly. Plagg just huffed. Tikki rubbed his ears consolingly, but shot a wink at Adrien who laughed. 

 

Marinette extracted herself from her boyfriend’s arms and rose, making for her backpack. 

 

“You need to focus?”  Adrien asked, propping himself up on an elbow.

 

“Unfortunately.”  Marinette replied.

 

Adrien hopped off of the bed and walked over, embracing her from behind, and giving her a kiss on the cheek.  “Then I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“Sounds good kitty.”  Marinette murmured, grabbing him before he could leave and gave him a proper kiss.  “Love you.”

 

Adrien threw on his shirt and grabbed his own bag.  “I love you too. Good luck with math.”

 

“Mm I’ll need it.”

 

Adrien grabbed a still sulking Plagg and put him in his bag.  “Somehow I doubt it princess. Text me!”

 

“I will.”  She called back, right before her trap door closed behind him. She could faintly hear him bidding her parents goodbye, and after some laughter, the house was quiet again. Marinette popped in some headphones and cranked up the volume loud enough she wouldn’t be disturbed. It took her about an hour to finish her math homework, which was right when Tikki floated over and rested on her shoulder.

 

“Marinette?”  Tikki asked, prompting Marinette to take out her headphones.

 

“What’s up?”  Marinette asked.

 

Tikki took a deep breath.  “Something is wrong.”

 

Marinette felt her stomach drop.  “H-how do you mean?”

 

“I mean something is off.”  Tikki murmured. She rubbed her forehead, frowning.  “When Hawkmoth was defeated, the balance was restored. But now.. It feels like it’s starting to tip again. It could be nothing, but I think… We might have to talk to Fu.”

 

Marinette sighed.  “Do we have to?” She asked.  “You know how I feel about him. He gave the miraculous to Adrien knowing full well his father was Hawkmoth. That’s just..”

 

“Please Marinette. I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t think we absolutely had to.”

 

Marinette smiled at her kwami.  “Of course we’re going Tikki. I know you wouldn’t ask unless it was drastic. We’ll go tomorrow.”

 

Tikki looked relieved.  “Thank you Marinette.”

 

“Of course Tikki.”  The two sat in an amiable silence for a few minutes, before Tikki broke the silence again.

 

“It’s not entirely his fault you know.”  Tikki said. “These things often do run in families.”

 

“Well not in mine.”  Marinette muttered.

 

“Not that we know of.”  Tikki corrected.

 

Marinette had no response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I envy these two. Not for the hero part, but just for how in love they are. It's wonderful isn't it? 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked it, my tumblr is ->[here](https://nebilas-writes.tumblr.com/) <\- 
> 
> Alternate Chapter Title: At Least Plagg Has the Decency To Shut Up


End file.
